In a semiconductor device or a semiconductor integrated circuit, the importance of heat dissipation design is increasing due to high density packaging on a mounting substrate.
Since a surface area of a miniaturized semiconductor device is small, heat dissipation from the surface of the semiconductor device cannot be expected and heat dissipation from the substrate is predominant. In addition, heat dissipation performance in the lateral direction of the substrate is restricted by thinning of copper to suppress the substrate cost. Thus, the existence of a through-hole or a via which realizes a heat dissipation path in the vertical direction affects the heat dissipation performance.